


bleeding out

by colferstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Drabble, M/M, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colferstilinski/pseuds/colferstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One day you’re going to suck me dry of blood and come and I still wouldn't stop you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	bleeding out

On a bad day, Stiles has to resort to filling this new irrational hunger with blood bags that’s been sitting storage in too cold refrigerators. He doesn’t like it at all, the taste of it, a wrong tanginess and thick on his tongue, and the smell of long expired blood stays on his breath even long after the residual fullness starts to ebb away.

However, on a good day—those are the best days, actually—Derek feeds him. Like right now.

Derek is slanting his neck to the side, baring his throat as he murmurs, “C’mere,” in a thick sultry voice that Stiles already starts to feel his fangs prying through his gums. He sidles his way against Derek on the couch, caressing two of his fingers against the thick vein that connects from below his jawline until it loses just above his collarbone.

Stiles looks at Derek once more, seeking for some last minute approval before he sinks his teeth in.

It’s a burst of ferocious sweetness—an explosion of exotic spices that fills in his mouth like no other, fresh and heady with that honey-like aftertaste as he suckles harder, chasing the ooze of his meal.

It’s like tasting a brand new day in his mouth. Virginal.

“Just a little more and you’ve to stop.” Derek tells, sooner than he expects, and Stiles makes a petulant noise through his nose.

Stiles nips and scrapes his teeth against the already knitting skin, flicking his tongue out to lick the last spurts of blood before he grips Derek’s nape and pierces through the skin with his fangs again, evoking a fresh stream of warmth down his throat again.

He groans, unashamedly, and heat unfurls in his belly, jeans bunching up mockingly at his crotch. He never feels embarrassed anymore, thinks maybe it’s an afterlife of being a vampire that takes away those redundant human-like emotions.

Now he mostly alternates between feelings of sex, of Derek, of a life that doesn’t belong to him but despite it all, it sings in him for that rare amount of time whenever he gets it.

“Okay,” Derek grits roughly, petting his head lightly as a forewarning. “That’s enough.”

Stiles know he’s already full but it’s the tantalizing taste that he’s seeking for, not to curb his newfound hunger. Yet he manages to pull his mouth off from Derek’s neck, and does it without much protesting.

Derek looks at him, probably trying to gauge if he’s had his fill from the flush of his cheeks. However he can see himself through the glimmer of reflection through Derek’s blown pupils.

He looks _wrecked_.

His hair is in disarray, tousled messily at the top and the corners of his mouth are smudged in bright red like the tastiest of a sin. Stiles licks his lips, swiping the edges with two fingers before he pops them into his mouth, tongue working around both digits for the last few taste of Derek’s essence.

“Stiles,” Derek breathes.

Derek tastes like heaven and hell, nothing like the humans Stiles ever had the chance to manage a drink in. He gets drunk on his blood and it should make him feel guilty for taking a cruel advantage when Derek’s probably just doing a kind favour as an alpha but…fuck, he doesn’t give a shit.

He’s already dead. There’s no life is too short, you only live once bullshit for him. He has an eternity to chase the likings of Derek and now it’s just a game to who succumbs to whom first.

Derek does.

He fists into Stiles’ shirt and catches his bottom into his mouth, licking his way through the seams of his lips like he’s trying to taste of his own self. It makes Stiles’ cock leak at the thought of that, that Derek may share this macabre fetish with him even though they’re not even of the same creature of the night.

“Been feeding you for over six months now,” Derek lightly tongues at the corner of his mouth, like he’s trying to refrain himself from ploughing his tongue into his mouth and stay there to fuck his throat. “Every fucking time, Stiles. I can smell myself _inside_ you, all over you—especially at your cock. It drives my wolf crazy wanting to paint your asshole with my come too. It drives _me_ crazy.”

He takes a deep breath, lips already starting to look kissed swollen.

“I want to fuck you.”

“Yeah,” Stiles grunts and god, he’s jerking his hips up to search for some kind of friction against the zipper of his jeans for his cock. He doesn’t. The angle isn’t right. “How do you think it would feel, Derek? Being inside me? Would it be your heat you’re fucking into? Or a mixture of us? Warm and cool.”

“Fuck.”

Derek dips his head down to Stiles’ neck, pressing his cheek against his neck. He feels the scratch and pull of his stubble and warm pants of breath over his overheated skin.

“One day you’re going to suck me dry of blood and come and I still wouldn’t stop you.” Derek says, chest rumbling as he continues to scent against Stiles. “That’s fucked up, Stiles. I would let you, you know?”

Stiles knows. He does.

If he still had a thumping heart, one that beats life and emotions and the catching joy of finally having Derek trust him with such intimacy—it would be a tearjerker moment. But he doesn’t.

However, he does feel warmed by the notion.

It’s probably Derek’s blood that’s influencing this reaction out from him. The feeling of being encased in rightness, in warmth that he never has—in _home_.

 So Stiles replies what his brain conjures at the moment, brain to mouth filter be damned.

“And I would let you chase me in the woods on a full moon till you’re biting at my heels.” Stiles tells, voice not even wavering as he looks at Derek straight in the eyes. “I would let you fuck me while you run with your beast. I would let you breed me, and fuck me with your cock until you howl to the moon that I belong to you. I would too.”

“Jesus.”

Derek is palming himself through his jeans, the line of his hardened cock laying at the dip of his thigh, and that’s when he flips Stiles back onto the couch.

“Gonna fuck you till you scream.”

Stiles arches his back and moans.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote light blood drinking for my breast friend sol and she loved it so im posting it yay ok luv u


End file.
